Remember Me
by follow the halo
Summary: Inspired by FusionFall, Buttercup disappears into the ocean and loses her memory. She gets saved by Ace. SnakeXButtercup
1. Chapter 1

My first ppg fic, no flames pleeaze.

I don't own ppg.

A/N: This is inspired by fusionfall and the story 'Headlock' by Person4. Go read it, you won't regret it.

Chapter 1: Belladonna is starting to remember her life as Buttercup before she lost her memory. Becoming Buttercup, she realizes that being with Snake, her powers return. Snake confesses his feelings for her. They plan to search out information together.

Belladonna was busy tuning her guitar. Or should she say, Buttercup? That was the first thing that hit her brain that morning, her real name. Ever since Ace pulled her out of the ocean with her having an intense phobia of water, she couldn't remember anything about her past life. All she knew was that the Gang Green Gang's leader, Ace, had taken her in and she became part of their band. Life wasn't so bad, but Bell wanted to know what her life was, besides hanging out with the guys. Ace claimed that she knew them from before, but she couldn't trust him now since she now knew that he lied and told her name was Belladonna. Somehow, Bell just didn't want to confront him about the matter. Besides, she enjoyed his company. But she felt so sad, until she didn't even notice someone coming into the room.

"Hey, Bell? You okay?" Snake came in and sat with her, watching her tune her guitar. "What'sss the matter? You ssseem quieter than usssual," Snake noticed while he tuned his bass guitar. It had become their routine, to sit together tuning their guitars while they talked. It had been hard to adjusting to her presence at first, but since that day, when he had no choice but to accompany her on her trips around the city…

They had taken a trolley through the city just to see where it went, neither of them realizing that it went straight out to the bay. Then, when she ran out of the trolley, Snake found her curled up in a corner, crying. Snake held her in his arms that day, rocking her, calming her down. In all his life, he would never have thought that the girl who constantly beat his ass would end up in his arms. Not Ace's. Snake gave thanks to whatever forces was responsible for the circumstances he was placed in.

"Shh, it's all okay now. You're sssafe here with me," he soothed.

He tightened his hug, and she hugged him back. A special bond was formed between them that day, Snake could feel it.

Being fellow guitarists also helped strengthen the bond they had. While she played the electric guitar and basked in the limelight with Ace as the lead singer, Snake tended to shy from the crowd but the solid bass notes from his bass guitar kept the whole structure of their songs anchored. Together, their guitar riffs blended in harmony.

And now this. He hadn't been this worried about Bella since that day, seeing the sad expression on her face was heart wrenching.

"Hey Snake?" Bella asked, staring straight ahead.

"Yeah?"

"What if I told you I'm beginning to recover my memory?" Bell's beautiful green eyes finally looked up at him, seemingly able to stare into his very soul.

"That-that'sss great." Snake tried to muster up a smile, failing miserably. Placing his bass guitar aside, he waited.

"What if I told you I know that Ace lied to me, my name's not Belladonna, it's Buttercup." Seeing the expression of frozen shock on his face, Buttercup sighed and left the room.

Snake walked around the dumps alone this time, no Bella to accompany him. Which was the reason why he was here in the first place, trying to let off steam. No Bella. Instead, all he was left was Buttercup, the Buttercup that kicked his ass, and the one who crushed on Ace. Snake will miss Bella, her voice, her smile, the way their eyes met when they were onstage together even when people gossiped her relationship with Ace, the lead singer. And that day with a crying Bella in his arms, hugging him will forever be etched in his memory. He kicked the empty cans in frustration, angry with himself.

Buttercup began distancing herself from her band members. Most noticeably, she stopped hanging out after gigs, preferring to brood in her room. It was weird how she didn't feel like confronting Ace on his lie about her past, but seeing the look of shock on Snake's face was unbearable. If there was anyone she trusted and felt close to the most, it was Snake. Maybe it was stupid, but he should be the one to understand, why knowing her past was so important to her. It was as if the whole gang wanted her not to know, preferred her to believe the lie they created for her. Yet another reason she was peeved was that they lied to her. Snake, she thought, growling mentally. He couldn't even pretend to be happy for her. But he did try, he did try to smile. Well, Buttercup thought, he didn't try hard enough. Buttercup punched her pillow, imagining it to be Snake's face, not expecting to see her pillow disintegrate into a pile of fluff. She sat there stunned, remembering how she used to try to bend a coin, levitate, anything, even when Ace warned her that Citiesville didn't tolerate superpowers. She had always failed before.

Dumbfounded with her new strength, Buttercup didn't realize Snake's presence.

"Bel-I mean-Buttercup?" Snake stood in the doorway of her room. Stupid, coming to her bedroom like this. Anybody could see she was upset. Snake was about to walk away when Buttercup called out.

"Snake? Just, just come in."

Sitting at the edge of her bed, he noticed the disintegrated pillow in her hands. Not sure what to do, his heart was in his throat, hoping he wouldn't do anything that would make Buttercup want to disintegrate him like the pillow.

"What did you come here for? Shouldn't you be hanging out with the rest?" she asked. Knowing how miserable she was, he just couldn't bear to leave her alone.

"I, I came here to tell you that I'm sssorry. I ssshould have told you the truth. But everyone jussst accepted Ace's explanation and I… I wanted to tell you that I love you."

Snake looked nervously at Buttercup when she stayed silent. He continued, looking dead serious, "I didn't want to lose you. I wasss afraid that if you remembered, you wouldn't want me anymore."

There, he said it. At the risk of sounding selfish, or her rejection. Snake had offered his heart and hoped that he could handle it if she didn't want his love, that he could walk away coolly and just be okay with being friends. He held in his baited breath.

Buttercup was blown away by this. Maybe a tiny part of her did love him, loved his quiet personality as he hung back from the crowd, the way his eyes lit up just for her, how his fingers moved across the guitar with her imagining how it would feel like if his fingers ran through her hair. She blushed, remembering how she had been thinking of Snake when she accidentally used her powers, resulting in her now not having a pillow.

"That's not true. I do want you. Even when I find out about my past, it doesn't mean I'll forget you." Her voice softened, they were sitting together on her bed. The close proximity of their bodies made her heart pound and it was difficult to think straight.

"Good, so we'll work together to find info on your past, okay?" Snake flashed her a brilliant smile, even though she didn't quite answer him about his confession of love, it was awkward enough sitting on her bed close enough to-

"Snake, I-"

They kissed. Both of them were pretty shocked, but they were kissing and couldn't think about anything but each other's lips. Buttercup opened her mouth wider, winding her fingers in his hair, pulling him close. Tentatively, Snake slid his tongue past her teeth and flicked it across the roof of her mouth, eliciting a soft moan from Buttercup. A good several minutes passed with them kissing, bodies pressed tightly together. Breaking away from each other, they panted, sighing.

"I'll take that as a yesss." Snake grinned idiotically, his hair mussed up. "Goodnight, Buttercup."

"Night, Snake," Buttercup replied, smiling as she listened to Snake's unsteady steps down the hallway as he stumbled to his room.

Feeling so happy, she felt like she could float. And she really was floating a few inches of her bed. Her powers were returning again, after being with Snake. Consciously, she landed softly on her bed, resting her head on the pile of fluff. Sighing, she'll have to remember to get a new pillow from Snake tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Ace finds out about Snake and Buttercup. So does the rest of the gang and they learn about Buttercup wanting to meet her family.

"Hey Bell, you seem outta sorts somehow. Wanna talk about it?" Ace asked Buttercup. He saw Buttercup glance at Snake as he passed, walking to the kitchen for some pizza.

Ace grinned conspiratorially. "You know, I think I know why Snake seems kinda dreamy this days."

Buttercup looked sharply at Ace. "Whaddya mean?"

Ace laughed, "Oh you know what I mean. Like how Snake came from your room last night." Buttercup blushed. He continued, "Spare me the details. I'm just happy fer you guys, that's all I wanna say."

Glancing at the rest of the boys packing up, it was a peaceful sight. They were all mostly sprawled about on the couch, watching TV and stuff. Li'l Arturo was busy writing rap lyrics for a new song.

When Snake came back from the kitchen, Ace cleared his throat. Buttercup groaned, this was just like Ace not to keep his big mouth shut. "Ahem, you guys. I have an announcement to make. Snake just got himself a girlfriend."

Snake almost dropped the microwave-heated pizza in his hands. Grubber blew a raspberry and Li'l Arturo whistled, nudging Snake. Big Billy asked, "Who's the lucky girl?"

"None other than our Belladonna." Whoops of disbelief and wolf whistles from the rest of the gang, Ace practically dragged Buttercup from the corner to the couch beside Snake. Both were red from embarrassment. The guys were laughing even harder at the duo, Snake, never fond of attention, tried to shrink into the couch. Not one to shy from a challenge, Buttercup grabbed Snake and pulled him into a kiss, long and deep. A shocked silence fell, which was enough to make Snake laugh.

Flicking his forked tongue, he said, "Mmm, yeesss, gimme more babe." He grinned a crazy grin as he looked at Ace's jaw drop expression.

Punching Snake's arm lightly, turned her attention back to the gang. Li'l Arturo said, "Wow, you guys are hardcore. Congrats man."

"Thanksss." Snake hissed, snaking (hehe!) an arm around Buttercup's waist.

Clearing her throat, Buttercup said, "I myself have an announcement to make."

"You're getting married?" Big Billy asked simplemindedly, to the renewed expression of horror on Ace's face.

"No, well not anytime soon," giving Snake a naughty grin, she continues, "But I want you guys to know that I want to meet my family, that I know my real name's Buttercup." Buttercup looked at everyone seriously.

The chorus of "You're leaving?" from the gang was endearing. Buttercup smiled, "I'll miss you guys. But I'm not leaving forever. I'll come back in time for Band Clash, I won't miss it for anything."

"Oh, and I'm coming with her," Snake added. Grubber blew a raspberry, someone shouted, "Group hug!" and everyone was crushed in Big Billy's arms.

"Take care of yourselves now. If anything happens, just call us. We don't want to lose both our guitarists here," Ace dished out advice, badly covering the fact that he'll miss the guys.

"Yeah, I know you'll miss us." Snake pulled Ace in for a group hug with Buttercup. "Let'sss order usss more pizza, we're gonna celebrate tonight!" Snake shouted, the gang cheered in agreement.

The next morning, they woke up. The living room was trashed, it seems like Grubber invited several of the other street performers for the farewell party. Buttercup went to the kitchen, saw the amount of garbage accumulated and groaned in dismay.

Needless to say, Snake and Buttercup spent a fair bit of time cleaning up the apartment before they finally left, Snake grumbling about his friends' lack of hygiene. "And Ace **never** washesss his hair more than once a month, wait maybe once a year," Snake said, explaining to Buttercup why Ace's hair is so greasy, to Buttercup's horrified fascination.

**Okay this chapter is kinda short, hoped you liked it**.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: They reach Townsville and meet the Utonium family.

Reaching Townsville, Buttercup was extremely happy. Finally, after taking the subway and taking the bus to the suburbs, they were here at the familiar, stark white house of the Powerpuff girls.

"Go onss," Snake encouraged Buttercup to ring the doorbell.

As soon as she did, the door opened and Buttercup was slammed down in a streak of blue and pink.

"Ow!"

"Buttercup! You're home!" Blossom cried.

"Shh, keep it low will ya? I don't want people to recognize me!"

"Why?" Bubbles asked.

Only then, they spotted Snake standing forlornly with the bags of stuff. "Um, hi?" he offered.

"YOU!" Bubbles and Blossom were poised to attack him, but Buttercup stopped them just in time.

"Please, he's a good guy! He helped show me the way home." Buttercup stood between Snake and her sisters.

After a few moments, Blossom said, "Okay, Bubbles, help me carry this stuff upstairs. Come in, then."

Phew, Snake thought.

"Professor, Buttercup, she's back!" Blossom streaked past them to the laboratory. Not long, the Professor walked in and gathered the girls for a hug.

"Buttercup, what happened to you?"

"I, I was playing for a band, the Gangreen Gang."

"What, why didn't you come straight home? You had us all worried for you," the Professor said, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I lost my memory. That's why I needed Snake to lead me home." All eyes stared at Snake, making him feel very uncomfortable.

"Thanks Snake," Blossom said.

"Yeah, thank you, Snake!" Bubbles and the Professor said, smiling.

"Yeah, no problemsss." Snake scratched the back of his head in awkwardness.

"Just WHOSE clothes were you wearing?" Blossom asked.

"Um, the shirt's from Ace, the jeans from Snake and the shoes were Arturo's," Buttercup said. Bubbles giggled while Blossom looked horrified. Buttercup rolled her eyes. Were her sisters always this irritating? She pitied Snake who was left sitting in the living room, no doubt feeling awkward. Bubbles wandered off to look at her guitar bag.

"Wow, you play the guitar?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah, and Snake's the bassist."

Thankfully, the Professor's voice called out, "Dinner time!" Gosh, was it almost night already? The introductions and re-familiarizing must have really taken them a long time, Buttercup thought. And Snake! She had almost forgotten about Snake.

"Coming professor!" Blossom and Bubbles flew but stopped when they saw Buttercup walking. "We'll explain everything at dinner, I promise." Bubbles looked sadly at Buttercup, and the three walked together to the dining table.

Snake was helping to set the table, moving with practiced ease. "What? I usually set the table for the guys anyway," Snake said to Buttercup who stared.

Dinner commenced and they started discussing. "Alright. Buttercup, what happened was that Mojo-jojo shot you with a Powerpuff-weakening ray that made you lose your powers. We'd thought you drowned in the ocean." Blossom swallowed a few sniffles, and the Professor gave Bubbles a hug who had burst into tears.

"But it's okay now that you're here," Bubbles said weakly with watery eyes.

"Once again, I thank you for taking my daughter in and returning her once she got well," the Professor said seriously to Snake. "It's night now, do you have a place to stay?"

"Not reallyss. The band iss now in Citiesville, so I guess I can jussst ssleep at the dumps?" he offered.

The professor looked horrified. "No! You can stay here for the night, Snake."

Buttercup positively beamed. "Thanks Professor!" She grinned at Snake and blushed when Buttercup giggled at her reaction.

That night, Snake slept in a sleeping bag in the living room. The professor offered to sleep on the couch but Snake refused so in the end they found a brand-new sleeping bag still in its packaging.

Buttercup sneaked out of her room to look at him sleep. He looked so peaceful, and Buttercup couldn't help but sigh inwardly.

"Buttercup?" Bubbles voice shocked her.

"W-what are you doing here?" Buttercup asked.

Bubbles giggled. "I know what **you're **doing here. You're looking at Snake sleep cos you like him, don't you?"

She gave a knowing smirk when Buttercup flushed red, visible even in the darkened living room. Bubbles was actually more mature than she looked, Buttercup thought.

"Don't worry, I think he likes you too. He likes you so much he stayed even when he looked like he was going to die from embarrassment today." Bubbles hugged Buttercup. "You're right, Snake is a good guy. I hope you're happy together."

"Yeah." Sheesh, what a way to go. Getting caught by her sister while staring at her boyfriend sleep.

"Don't forget to come in once you're done staring," Bubbles said, earning a death glare from Buttercup.

Early next morning, the smell of cheesy bacon omelet wafted in the air. "Mmm…" Buttercup woke up and went to the kitchen.

Looking at the plates set with the microwave-heated croissants and steaming coffee, she was stunned. She immediately hugged the tall guy cooking the delicious-smelling omelet from behind…who turned out to be Snake. The professor stepped in at that very moment.

"Uh, um, I thought you were the professor!" Buttercup blushed.

"Oh, Snake's helping me cook breakfast today. I take it that you like his cooking?" the Professor slyly raised an eyebrow. He cleared his throat which suspiciously sounded like a laugh.

Snake expertly folded the omelet and set it on the plate. While he acted like he kept his cool, inwardly he was cringing.


End file.
